


Feelin' The Vibration

by Fluttering_muse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, More will be added, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: A woman gets what she's asked for when she inquires about Bumblebee's canons......just go with it.This was a previous request from a good friend of mine 0w0 you know who you are.





	Feelin' The Vibration

“Are you sure about this Caroline? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Bumblebee gazed at the small human female with worry. The young scouts lover had come to him with an odd request the day before about his canons, he had to think long and hard on giving her his answer because he found it to be completely dangerous to do!

  
And that where they were today, his dark haired lover stood in nothing but her violet lingerie staring up at him with adoring honey colored eyes. Her hair lay at her shoulders a bit disheveled from removing her shirt but she didn’t seem to mind it at all, “ Yes Bee, I’m positive about doing this.” she assured him, placing her small hand on his faceplates, “I couldn’t get it out of my mind, you have no idea how excited I was when you said you’d think about it.” Bumblebee shuttered his optics and leaned in a bit at the touch.

Caroline was so small he was afraid he’d hurt her at times, sighing bumblebee sat up and pulled away from Caroline’s soothing touch. With a bit a reluctance he activated his canon, watching as his servo disappeared and the canon’s barrel came in it place, then lowered his left servo down and motioned for Caroline to hop into it. Once she was situated he brought her up to optic level, “Promise me you’ll alert me if something is going wrong.” he pleaded with her, she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, “I promise bee. Besides I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” He smiled at the small peck she gave his cheek before looking in the direction of his canon.

  
With gentle care, Bumblebee placed her atop the barrel of the weapon and waited for her to get situated. She straddled the barrel of the canon, shivering at the cool metal that touched her bare skin, once she was sure that she was comfortable enough she nodded to Bumblebee. Signaling that she was ready to put their plan in motion, the young scout took the cue and slowly began to charge up the canon, charging it up too fast could be catastrophic especially with a human straddling it. The key was to stay focused and keep it at a slow and steady pace to avoid hurting himself and Caroline. The female giggled at the sensation, squirming a little as the vibration tickled her thighs, “Feels weird, tingly but a good tingly.” she supplied with a grin towards the scout.

  
Bumblebee smiled back at Caroline, leave it to her to make everything seem okay and lighten the air in the room around them. At least she was enjoying it, they continued like that for several minutes until a choked moan broke the silence in the room save for the noise of the mech’s canon. Startling Bumblebee before he realized it came from his lover, “Caroline?” he inquired, the female only clenched his canon between her thighs in response and released a shuddering breath of air. She didn’t seem to be in any pain so the mech continued on with their plan as he powered the canon a little more, slowly raising the energy until it was at 30 percent.

  
That seemed to give him a larger reaction as the female let out a shout of his name and grinded down onto the barrel, her panties beginning to darken in color from being soaked in her fluids. Bumblebee would be lying if he said it didn’t rev up his engine, on the contrary the mech found that his fans had whirled to life to try and cool his rapidly heating frame as he watched his lover squirm and pant on his canon. He loved the way she looked in the throes of pleasure; her skin flushed in a red hue, her already disheveled hair a mess and sticking to wet skin, her eyes dilated and darken into deep amber pools. It never failed to get him feeling hot and his engine revving at the sight of the beautiful creature before him.

  
“Bumblebee- Ah! Feels so good~” Caroline moaned, the vibrations she felt from the canon was different from anything else she had used before, it was no longer cold but a warm welcoming sensation as she thrust against the barrel. One of her best ideas ever if you asked her and from the sound of whirring fans she could tell Bumblebee was enjoying himself as well. Something she’ll have to keep on file if another human and cybertronian were to ever have relations themselves. Caroline held her and Bumblebee’s relationship close to her heart but she had to make some notes as well for any future relations with their species.

  
A particular hard rev jolted through the canon, causing the female to cry out, stuttering the tempo in her thrusts as she threw her head back and took in a breath of much needed air. She was close she could tell, “Beautiful.” Bumblebee breathed huskily, trailing a digit down her back, watching as she arched into the touch and smiled at the mech above her. Bumblebee’s faceplates were flushing a blue tint, his optics glowing a dark blue in his lust filled haze. The yellow mech powered the canon once more, Caroline cried out her happiness at the action, riding out the waves of pleasure she was feeling on the canon’s barrel as Bumblebee slowly powered it down to keep from over stimulating the female.

  
Bumblebee smirked at Caroline as she lay against the cooling barrel panting, meeting her eyes she gave the mech a small but satisfied grin, “I love you so much, That was fucking amazing.” she informed the mech, pulling hair from her face. Chuckling, Bumblebee transferred her to his servo as he returned his other back to its original form as his other servo, “Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I don’t think we’d do this too often though.” he teased the female, “Probably use it as a reward if you’re good.” Caroline whined at that as she gripped onto the mech’s thumb, “that’s no fair Bee.” she pouted at the mech, her pout quickly changed into a smirk when she noticed that the mechs fan’s were still going, “Will I receive that reward if I helped you with your little problem?” she asked coyly, teasing a seam within the mech’s digits causing the young scout to shiver at her touch, “depends.” he rumbled, pulling her near his faceplates.

  
A grin graced his metallic features, gently nuzzling his nasal ridge against the females cheek, “If it’s satisfactory I’ll consider giving you a reward in return.” placing the female down onto his chest plates he watched as she kissed the seams of his chest protecting his spark chamber from harm. “I’ll be sure to see to your needs and make it worth your wild.” she purred, plucking at wires hidden within seams, Bumblebee knew she would see to that plan as well. With a shuddered moan he tilted his helm back against the wall he was leaning against and let his lover do her magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this horrible attempt at smut. I hope I got a little better than my last attempt lol. Constructive Criticism only please.
> 
> I also apologize for the format, I've had to edit it like 5 times before I finally gave up and said "it's fine, it's not like I wanted it to be perfect or anything. " 
> 
> Copy and pasting from GDocs is a pain.


End file.
